a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to integrated photonic devices, and more particularly to optical coupler devices utilized for coupling optical signals to/from integrated photonic devices.
b. Background of Invention
The use of both photonic devices in high-speed switching and transceiver devices in data communications are but a few examples that highlight the advantages of processing both optical and electrical signals within a single integrated device. For example, an integrated photonic device may include both photonic and CMOS type devices that may be fabricated with a single substrate. However, optical signals may need to be efficiently transmitted to and from the integrated photonic device without enduring significant power loss. Moreover, within the integrated photonic device, optical signals may need to be efficiently coupled to a photonic device (e.g., a photodetector) via an optical waveguide residing within the integrated photonic device.
It may, therefore, be advantageous, among other things, to more efficiently couple optical signals to optical waveguide structures residing within integrated photonic devices.